Frozen Legend
by MasterFool
Summary: I am one of phatpiggie's friends and he has given me permission to write a prequel to his story Cicle of Fifths based on the character that is based on me. so let me give this a shot...Frosty is a new at this point. lets se how this goes....
1. Chapter 1

"Soon to be Legendary"

By: David "Frosty"--------------

Ummmm Hi…..I am one of phatpiggie's friends and I'm going to try my shot at this.

Before I continue on allow me to state the legal mumbo jumbo. **I do not own Armored Core or any rights to it. All items, names, places, and plot segments taken from Nexus are not my work and are the work of Armored Core's creators; therefore they are not my property**…thank you…

This takes place shortly before Nexus and before Genobee was the nine-breaker. and a prequel to phatpiggie's Story "Circle of Fifths". This time the character that is based on me (Frosty) is the main character. As we all know Rome wasn't built in a day nor did the brothers start out great. Anyway enough of this let us begin!

Chapter One: Winter Begins

Two ACs can be seen over the horizon. One is a light biped AC with a machine gun and a laser sword. It's paint is like someone took a palette and decided to place random colors in random places and on it's left shoulder it has an emblem that looks like it was drawn by a child, It has the drama and comedy masks in black and white and in bright colorful letters are the words "DA FOOL!". The other is a heavy biped with duel bazookas. It is mostly white with cold blue trim. It's emblem is more simple, it is a woman in a snow storm with an explosion in the back ground.

"This is The Fool in AC Jester 3.145 we have reached the testing area, base do you copy?"

"Yes we do Jester please commence the operation."

"ok Frosty do you hear me?"

"Yes sir I do! Frosty in AC Nuclear Winter ready for action!" a voice says nervously

"Ok, the test is easy all you have to do is destroy all enemy MTs. I count 6 of them but you have to be ready just incase they send reinforcements. If you do this then you will become a Raven."

"Don't worry…if my brother can do it so can I…" As he said this Nuclear Winter took a step but then tripped and the massive metal giant fell to the ground.

"…and they call me a Fool…" The Fool mumbles then continues "I am here as an observer, no more. I'm here just in case you get over your head, ok?"

"ok…" Frosty says as he gets up "I'm good I really am…."

"sure kid…whatever now go!"

At this the heavy AC boosts slowly towards the enemy base both guns shooting. The MTs go down one at a time. Nuclear Winter is getting as damaged as the ACs

"Noob…you need to dodge!"

"No I don't I'm a heavy AC" Frosty replies, but as soon as he finishes his sentence his left arm is shot off.

"YES YOU DO!"

The giant turns around to face the enemy MTs then mumbles to himself "I will never be a legend at this rate…I AM going to out shine my brother… soon The Fool will be bowing to me as nine-breaker…" as he is saying this an MT shoots of Nuclear Winter's head.

"ok that's it I'm coming in!"

"NO I can deal with this!"

Nuclear Winter then boosts forward and rams into the enemy MT Then blows a hole through it with the bazooka, and Frosty Finishes off the last of the MTs

"I told you I could do it" As he says this both ACs open up and their pilots come out and to the ground. Frosty is a very large man in a blue jeans and a T-shirt with a picture of an Ice Dragon on it. The Fool is a tall and lanky character with silver hair in a long black trench coat and a painted face like a clown with a big red nose. Frosty is doing a victory dance but then The Fool comes up and punches Frosty in the face so hard that his clown nose falls off.

"YOU ARE A DAMNED FOOL! If it were up to me I would fail you for that stunt…but you did live…but barley…you are now a Raven" He says while Frosty is rubbing his cheek. Both Ravens go back into their ACs while a transport picks them up. Frosty remains silent


	2. Chapter 2

Ok…I'm back if you like it or not!

This chapter has full of hope, free repairs, love, hate, betrayal, and sibling rivalry!

Now let us continue this insanity!

Chapter 2: Freezer Burn

Frosty returns to Raven's Ark and he meets with the mechanics "so…how long is it going to take to repair?"

"Not too long…you'd be surprised…"

"How much is it going to cost me?"

"Nothing really the repairs are taken out of your pay after every mission."

"…well I didn't get paid a lot and there is a lot to fix"

"Don't worry The Fool said that he would pay for any and all repairs, so you will get your whole payout this time"

"He what?" Frosty looks with a confused look "He's not as cold as I thought…"

"Oh yeah, he's the nicest of the rankers…until you tick him off…"

"…I can tell…." Frosty replies holding his cheek

"Well you should go to your room, you're brother wanted you to call him when you got in."

"Ok…ummm…"

"Down that hall and to the right there is an elevator. For newcomers their rooms are on the 19th floor, your room will have an assistant in front with your key"

"Thank you"

Frosty walks off into the elevator and hears something over the intercom.

"This just in Dark Knight the pilot of AC Raven Lord and nine-breaker for the last 5 years has died in a mission. Mirage and Crest refuse to reveal exactly how this legendary raven died but say only that he will be missed. As we all know Dark Knight was the only raven to be undefeated in both missions and Arena matches. A Tournament will be held in his honor to decide the new nine-breaker and the new rankings 1-50. All ravens welcomed this is a double elimination tournament and points will be given according to the difference between you're previous points and the number of points your opponent had…" Frosty ignores the rest and mumble to himself "this is my chance…"

The doors open and two other ravens come into the elevator; two ravens come into the elevator and push Frosty to the back. One of the ravens is a tall man almost as large as Frosty in a stone grey outfit and the other a woman who are about Frosty's age.

"So Stone-axe what do you think about Dark Knight?" the woman says

"…I think the arrogant bastard got what he deserved" as he finishes the woman smacks his arm "Ouch…..what was that for, Citadel?"

"You know I hate it when you use that language…."

"I'm sorry I'm not your Prince Charming… I cuss I'm so da—"he stops as she smacks him again across the face "…ok I'll stop for now…but you need luck if you are waiting to find yourself a man who doesn't cuss…"

"Don't change the subject… and don't you discuss my relationship problems either…" She tells Stone-axe trying not to kill him

"Come on you're like what 18 and never been ki—" Citadel just punches him as hard as she can and the doors open to their floor "…maybe if you were nicer…"

Citadel walks away fast while Frosty follows. "Excuse me! Can you help me?"

"No…"

"Please"

Citadel sighs "….what do you want…"

"I was wondering if you could help me find my room…this is a big place and I just got here"

"So did I…I just got transfers to this Layered so please don't ask me…and if you were eavesdropping in the elevator don't you DARE try and ask me out…or you will die…a slow…horrible…death…."

"…understood…but I still need help finding my room"

"The assistant will tell you, just follow me I guess we will find our rooms sooner or later…mine is number 198…did they tell you what yours was?"

"ummmm I got a letter…where did I put it?" Frosty searches his pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper and reads it "Da…Frosty…you have been chosen to take a raven exam…should you pass you will…blah blah blah…you will then be placed in room 197 upon the request of your brother Mi…Burny…in 199"

"so you're right across the hall from me…ok lets see…odd numbers are on the right and even numbers are on the left so…" They continue to walk then Citadel tries for an ice breaker "so…what type of AC do you pilot?"

"A heavy biped…I call it Nuclear Winter…you?"

"The same…mine is different though from most heavy ACs…mine is called Living Fortress and for a good reason in the end only it and cockroaches will live…So you're handle is 'Frosty' did you say?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…just sounds like a child's cartoon character…."

"Yeah I know…so…my enemy will underestimate me.."

"…it doesn't work that way…but whatever helps you sleep at night…"

"Well it's also because I wanted a name that was like my brother Burny"

"…Frosty and Burny?"

"yeah…"

"…that...is…" Citadel says while shaking her head

"It's catchy…"

"so older or younger?" Citadel says trying to change the subject of their moronic names

"Fraternal twins…kind of…he was born 5 minutes before me but he was born at like 11:57pm and me at 12:02am the next day…so he says that he is my 'big brother' even though he is my twin."

"I see…" she says while laughing "well here are our rooms" she says as bellboys hand them their keys.

"k…want to come in? it's not a house warming without people…."

"I….no…I can't…I--" about that time a voice is heard shouting

"FROSTY!"

"Burny!" Frosty runs towards a person who is slightly shorter but a lot thinner "come on Bro come inside I need a house warming!" Frosty says as he picks up Burny

"ok ok just let me down"

Frosty turns around to ask Citadel again…but she was already gone….

"What is it Frosty?"

"I wanted to introduce you to someone…but she is gone…"

"Oh my dear brother...you just got here and art thou already in love?"

At this Frosty says nothing except just hits Burny across the face "…ok I deserve that…."

"Yes you did…now come on inside and lets try and have a party"

Frosty and Burny walk into the room and open a few beers. After hours of talking and laughing about childhood dreams of being the nine-breaker Burny goes back to his room and they both fall asleep.

The next morning Frosty wakes up with a slight hangover and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth as he looks in the mirror he notices something different…he takes a closer look….Over the night someone came in and dyed his hair blue… "BLUE! Grrrr….BURNY!"

In the room next to him a noise is heard clearly "FROSTY! YOU SON OF A--"

Both Frosty and Burny (who's hair is now a bright yellow) rush out of their rooms and say simultaneously

"WHY DID YOU DYE MY HAIR….I DID NOT DYE YOUR HAIR YOU DYED MY HAIR…I TOLD YOU I DID NOT!" behind them they hear laughter. The brothers slowly turn around and see Citadel making a peace sign (her hair still blonde) "YOU!" The brothers shout glaring at Citadel

"I'm sorry boys but it is tradition for the 19th floor when I first came here my hair was radioactive green for a month."

Burny finally calms down "…I have been here for a while now! I have already had my hair dyed once…but then again yellow is better than that awful shade of orange I had last time…"

"…my hair…my beautiful brown wavy hair…" Frosty cries out

"Forgive him he does have an obsession with hair"

Citadel nods "ok…he could shave it off if he doesn't like the color…"

"NO NEVER! NEVER SHALL MY HEAD BE BALD!"

"Well bald or blue brother…what would you rather have?"

"Blue…it is a distinguished color…not as much as brown though…."

The intercom comes "Attention all Ravens…the tournament to decide the next nine-breaker and rankings 1-50 has been set for next Monday. No missions will be done during this time to make time for training. The first bracket has not been decided yet but will be announced later this week. Thank you."

"Brother you hear that?" Frosty says

"That I did…we need to start training"

They race to the simulators to practice ignoring Citadel completely. As they run off she shakes her head.

Ok there we go Chapter 2 is done! Hope you enjoy please send in reviews I can't become better at this crappy story if no one gives me reviews.


End file.
